zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Begins/Screenshots
Title 01.png Conventia2.png File:Announcer and Green Monkey (The Nightmare Begins).png|That announcer Irken is creepy! TheNightmareBegins-1-AnnouncerIrken1.png|Conventia’s highly mechanized metropolis. Conventia.png|Irkens beaming onto Planet Conventia for The Great Assigning. Nightmare 5.jpg TheNightmareBegins-2-AnnouncerAndGrapa.png|That super-evil-looking announcer Irken who looks like some kind of Tallest... and I think that’s Invader Grapa walking by! TheNightmareBegins-3-AnnouncerAndGrapa2.png|Grapa, don’t look at him. Just don’t look at that creepy guy... Something’s not right with that announcer... TheNightmareBegins-4-AnnouncerIrkenPresentsTallest.png|That Irken Announcer is so creepy... How tall is he!? I think he's extremely evil for some reason. Who is he!? TheNightmareBegins-5-TallestsLaserShow.png|Laser show! Tallest Red's idea. 157.11.PNG|Enter the Almighty Tallest! TheNightmareBegins-6-EnterTallest.png|Here come the Tallest brothers in their royal colours! Waving with childish grins as the laser show proceeds. TheNightmareBegins-7-TallestDescendOnPlatform.png|“Thank you, thank you...” They don’t really care. They’re just looking forward to getting their claws on some snacks after all this is over. 157.12.PNG|Red’s snarky smirk as he nudges and teases his bro. TheNightmareBegins-8-TallestRedNudgePurple.png|Red nudging Purple with a smirk. “See, told you they'd love the lasers.” TheNightmareBegins-9-TallestSnarkyRedPeevedPurple.png|Red is super-snarky! Purple is not so amused: “Everything is lasers with you!” TheNightmareBegins-10-TallestRedHighlyAnnoyedPurpleComplaining.png|“I'm telling you, smoke machines are what the people really...” (Um, are Red’s eyelids stuck?”) TheNightmareBegins-11-TallestPurpleZappedByLaser.png|Purple gets zapped in the eyeball with a laser! TheNightmareBegins-12-TallestPurpleOUCH!.png|Owch! Poor Purple... I think Red willed it to happen! Look at that face. Eyes still stuck? Hmm. TheNightmareBegins-13-IrkenCrowdCheers.png|Sheesh, what a bunch of sadistic jerks... Poor Tallest Purple. Show some respect for your Tallest, guys! TheNightmareBegins-14-TallestRedSmugMeanPurpleInPain.png|Apathetic, snarky Red, sneering as Purple is crumpled in pain on the ground. “See?” Irken Invaders 1.jpg|The hovering platform lands onstage with the Tallest aboard it. 157.19.PNG|Red and Purple levitating on their platform. 157.15.PNG|Tallest Red making dramatic gestures. TheNightmareBegins-15-TallestRedDrama.png|“Welcome mighty Irken soldiers!” Mighty? Not all of ‘em... TheNightmareBegins-16-TallestRedUnamusedFace.png|A super-smug grin from Tallest Red. TheNightmareBegins-17-TallestSmugRed-PurpleRubsEyes.png|Purple rubs his eye, recovering from the laser incident. TheNightmareBegins-18-TallestRedSuperSnarky.png|“You in the audience just get to sit and watch...” TheNightmareBegins-19-TallestRedDramaKing.png|Red being dramatic and fierce as he makes his speech. TheNightmareBegins-20-TallestRedDramaticPurpleShakingHead.png|Could you be any more of a Drama King, Red? Even Purple thinks it’s a bit much. Hehe. File:Tenn, Larb and Tim (The Nightmare Begins).png|Mighty Irken soldiers, huh? Not these guys... Sheesh... TheNightmareBegins-21-TallestStandingBeforeHologramScreen.png|The Tallest in front of an impressive hologram map of the galaxies. TheNightmareBegins-22-TallestCynicalLooks.png|These guys are just so smug. Love their expressions. TheNightmareBegins-23-TallestGrinningCutely.png|Purple: “Not quite as superior as us of course!” Maybe... But Skoodge would make a very benevolent and good leader despite his short stature! TheNightmareBegins-24-TallestRedStrugglingWithWords.png|Red is struggling to get words out. Is he having a stroke? Purple looks concerned. Red: “...our big... space ship... gang! TheNightmareBegins-25-TallestSassyPurple.png|Purple, with a little attitude, helps Red find the word he’s struggling for: “The Armada...” TheNightmareBegins-26-TallestAssigningBegins.png|Purple: “Now, let the assigning begin!” The great assigning hall.png|Humongous crowd of Irkens! TheNightmareBegins-27-UnenthusiasticIrkenCrowdWoo.png|Wow. What an enthusiastic crowd... Random “Woo!” in the back... *cricket chirp* TheNightmareBegins-28-TallestPurpleDramatic.png|Purple being kind of dramatic, but not quite overdoing it like his bro. 157.16.PNG|Purple makes funny faces in the background. TheNightmareBegins-29-TallestInvaderLarbsOriginalFateRatPeople.png|Larb had initially been assigned to Planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People. Here’s a nice depiction for y’all! TheNightmareBegins-30-LarbsFate.png|Invader Larb’s presumed fate on Planet Blorch. Yikes! TheNightmareBegins-31-LarbCrying-WhyWouldYouDrawThat.png|Larb cries. “Why would you draw that!?” You wanted to be an Invader, Larb... why.gif TheNightmareBegins-32-TallestAstonishedFaces.png|The Tallests’ reaction to Invader Spleen and his huge head. Invader Spleen.png|Invader Spleen is impressive because of his oversized forehead??? File:The Tallest Frowning Upon Skoodge (The Nightmare Begins).png|Why do they have to be jerks to poor little Scoodge? He’s the best Invader! File:The Slaughtering Rat People (Skoodge, The Nightmare Begins).png|Why would you draw that!? No, seriously, why? Stop picking on Scoodge! File:Skoodge Cries (The Nightmare Begins).png|I feel like crying when I look at that face... Poor Scoodge... TheNightmareBegins-33-TallestRedSmirk.png|Red: “Help yourselves to some nachos, and we'll see you at the equipping station.” These guys and their snacks! TheNightmareBegins-34-TallestPurple-YouMooches.png|Purple: “Yes, gorge yourselves... you MOOCHES!” Hahah! He says it like it is! Irken Crowd.png|Purple: “It can't be!” Oh, great... It’s him... Creepy Zim! The evil little juvenile Irken delinquent who everyone hates. File:Skoodge Next to Zim (The Nightmare Begins).png|Puny and maniacal Zim should be in exile! TheNightmareBegins-35-SkoodgeHatesZim.png|Scoodge thinking: “Get...him...away from me...” TheNightmareBegins-36-TallestHateZim.png|“Weren't you banished to Foodcourtia? Shouldn't you be... frying something?” Yes, he should! And now is when you give poor Sizz-Lorr a dang hand, guys! Sheesh! TheNightmareBegins-37-TallestEnragedWithZim.png|Purple: “You quit being banished!?” Red: “The Assigning is over, Zim!” And now is when you kick his rear, guys! Come on! File:Zim Destroying Irk (The Nightmare Begins).png|Zim is an evil, idiotic loon! He practically destroyed his own planet! TheNightmareBegins-38-TallestWatchZimsDestruction.png|Red and Purple stare in shock as Zim destroys his home planet. What an evil little psycho! Fronty3.jpg|The Tallest watch in shock as Zim senselessly ravages Irk. Almighty_Tallest_and_Zim.JPG|Zim: “I put the fires out.” No, you did not! There’s no excuse for your behavior. Get out! TheNightmareBegins-39-TallestScowlAtZim.png|Red: “You made them worse!” Grrrr! Red, Purple, just punch him like you want to! Stub Zim.png|“You're very small, Zim. You're a tiny... thing.” TheNightmareBegins-40-TallestExasperatedWithZim.png|Purple sighs in exasperation. Can’t they just zap him with a laser? Why does Zim get away with this? TheNightmareBegins-41-TallestAdorableLooks.png|Red and Purple with big sparkly eyes as they tower over Zim. TheNightmareBegins-42-TallestAnnoyed.png|The Tallest make faces at Zim, trying to figure out how to get rid of him. They really need an advisor... TheNightmareBegins-43-TallestRedReachingIntoFrontPouch.png|Ah, so those rings around their torso armor function as pouches! Cool! Oh, but their unnecessary redesign omits this feature! That’s too bad... Bring back the thick Tallest! Make them strong and formidable again! Nightmare2.jpg|Just take the old sandwich and go, Zim. You’re not an Invader... Zim_Gimme_1.jpg|Zim hugs the sandwich with a grin. TheNightmareBegins-44-TallestGoodbye.png|“Goodnight!” Show’s over, Zim. Hint, hint... GET OUT. TheNightmareBegins-45-TallestPurpleHatesZim.png|“What? You got your sandwich!“ Purple, be a little more strict, for goodness sake! TheNightmareBegins-46-TallestSneerAtZim.png|Red: “Hold on, I've got a plan.” Red, just banish him again! Or better yet, vaporize the evil little menace! TheNightmareBegins-47-TallestChatSecretly.png|The Tallest try converse between themselves. The answer is pretty easy, but they are too childish to see it. Just destroy Zim before he ends the whole Irken race! Please! TheNightmareBegins-48-TallestRedSpookyCuteFace.png|Red: “You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it!” TheNightmareBegins-49-TallestRedSpookyAndCuteTeethBared.png|Oooh, Red making an adorably spooky expression. Hehehhh! So spooky! TheNightmareBegins-50-TallestRedSuperSmugGrin.png|Red’s rather sleazy grin. Purple in mid-blink? Doesn’t diminish how awesome they look. TheNightmareBegins-51-TallestPurpleClaws.png TheNightmareBegins-52-TallestPesteredByZim.png TheNightmareBegins-53-TallestPurpleNervouslyLooksAtRed.png|They really should exercise their “almighty” power here! Makes me sad that they seem so helpless against a juvenile delinquent... TheNightmareBegins-54-TallestRedLevitates.png|The Tallest: Can fly and levitate many feet up with hover belts... but can’t just vaporize a destructive yet puny little brat? TheNightmareBegins-55-TallestRedFindsMysteryPlanetOnMap.png Planet Earth on chart.png|Mystery planet... Earth is clearly not important to the Tallest. I don’t blame them. There’s no intelligent life there. 157.17.PNG|Poor Purple gets zapped in the eyeball by a laser — again... Look at Red’s smug, apathetic grin. Dib's_House_1.jpg They're_coming.jpg|Dib listens in to the Tallest’s speech. File:He Will Pay! (The Nightmare Begins).png File:Sink Splash (The Nightmare Begins).png Nightmare_7.jpg|“Not now, son! I’m making...” File:I'm Making... TOAST! (Professor Membrane, The Nightmare Begins).png|“...TOAST!” 157.18.PNG|The Tallest give out SIR units to the Invaders. Picture_22.png TheNightmareBegins-56-TallestReallyPeevedAtZim-SIRUnits.png TheNightmareBegins-57-TallestFunnyLooks.png TheNightmareBegins-58-TallestPurpleSneakyGrin.png TheNightmareBegins-59-TallestPurpleReachingIntoFrontPouch.png TheNightmareBegins-60-TallestPurpleThickTummyDesignHoldingPocketContents.png TheNightmareBegins-61-TallestConstructingGIR.png Tallest_build_GIR.jpg|Tallest Red constructs GIR from metal scraps. TheNightmareBegins-62-TallestPurpleDramaticallyPresentsGIR.png TheNightmareBegins-63-GIRsFirstAppearance.png TheNightmareBegins-64-TallestPurpleCuteSmirk.png 157.20.PNG|Red and Purple chortling mischievously together like brothers. TallestRedPurpleLaughingAnimated.GIF TheNightmareBegins-65-GIRWakesUp.png TheNightmareBegins-66-GIRTallestAndZim.png File:I Don't Know (GIR, The Nightmare Begins).png|''Goofy'' Information Retrieval Unit? What does the “G” stand for anyway? TheNightmareBegins-67-TallestThickerDesigns-CutelyGrinning.png TheNightmareBegins-68-TallestThickerDesigns-CutelyGrinning2.png 157.21.PNG|The Tallest look awesome and powerful with thicker torsos in the first episode. Considering they eat so much, this design choice should have been kept! TheNightmareBegins-69-TallestGIRHopsAround.png Nightmare4.jpg File:Doom Song (Six Months Later).png|“GIR... Would you please stop singing?” File:Earth's image on Voot Cruiser (The Nightmare Begins).png Earth (The Nightmare Begins).png 49833_invader_zim_1x011x02_the_nightmare_begins_snek_low_1276108315.jpg TheNightmareBegins-70-GIRSquirrel.png TheNightmareBegins-71-GIRSquirrel2.png File:Jhonen Cameo (The Nightmare Begins).png|“Too ugly!” TemplateUnderConstructionImage.png Eye ammo.png Nightmare_8.jpg Skool Bird's eye view.png The-Nightmare-Begins-Part-Two.JPG|Zim’s first day at Skool. File:Nightmare 6.jpg|Zim meets Ms. Bitters at Skool. File:Dib Points at Zim (Skool, The Nightmare Begins).png|Dib knows an extraterrestrial when he sees one! Invader_Zim_Dib_2.jpg|Dib looks a little wonky here. Sitting!!!.png AlienSleepCuffs.png The_nightmare_begins_1.jpg Nightmare_3.jpg|Dib tries to capture Zim. The_nightmare_begins_5.jpg NightmareBeginsFrameCap.jpg|The Tallest lounging around and snacking, as per usual. 157.22.PNG|Very wonky-looking Tallest! Red sips on a soda with a lazy-eye, Purple looks like he might cry. Shock from discovery.png|Red sipping a soda again. Purple looking perplexed. TheNightmareBegins-72-TallestInShock.png TheNightmareBegins-73-TallestConcernedLooks.png TheNightmareBegins-74-TallestConcernedLooks2.png See also *The Nightmare Begins *The Nightmare Begins (Transcript) Category:Screenshots Category:Season 1 Screenshots Category:Episode Screenshots